


Infatuation

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Praise Kink, Rutting, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: “I want you to mark me… on my neck,” he whispered, cheeks flushing even further. “Please, anywhere… I want to be known as yours.’’  Sometimes, Yuuri frightens himself with just how much he wants Victor.





	1. One

Sometimes, Yuuri frightened himself.

During long nights, or quiet moments at the ice rink, he sometimes found his mind straying back to himself. He wouldn’t say he knew himself as intimately and thoroughly as others might, but he thought he had a pretty good handle on his personality. He was timid, and meek, and his confidence was fragile… He had blamed it on instincts, for a long time – he was an omega, after all, and many people believed omegas to be a weaker species, a species that needed specific direction and overaggressive protection.

Clearly, that wasn’t the case. He surprised himself with how he reacted towards Victor. He thought he surprised everyone.

But it was hard for him to ignore any of Victor’s requests. Impossible, even. He'd changed so much under Victor’s coaching that he sometimes didn’t know if he was still Yuuri Katsuki or not, though he knew those thoughts were silly. Of course he was Yuuri. He’d just grown, had changed, that’s all. Change could be good.

He wondered if everyone went through periods where they no longer recognised themselves. There were many parts about himself that he liked, now, parts that he was glad he’d grown to encompass. He didn’t feel as meek, mostly due to his newfound confidence on the ice. It wasn’t as bad being an omega anymore, he thought, now that he’d come to think of himself as Yuuri first and omega second. He wasn’t as shy around Victor, either, and had come to appreciate his overtly affectionate nature. 

However there were parts he didn’t like, and a lot of them still had to do with being an omega.

Before he’d met Victor – and consequently, before he’d ever really challenged himself or took his personality in his stride – his instinctual urges hadn’t interfered with his daily life much. He was, of course, quite quiet and passive, two things of which were very omega traits, but he thought that had had something to do with his docile personality. He’d been able to manage his heats with a litany of medications, and he’d worn scent-masking perfumes and shampoos to disguise his omega smell. For all intents and purposes, he passed as a beta.

Since he’d changed, that no longer felt possible. When his affections for Victor’s grew, so too did his instincts. He suddenly felt the urge to nest every time he came across something soft, or something even remotely smelling of Victor. When he pleasured himself, he found himself producing slick, something he only used to do on the extremely rare occasion or when he was in heat. More so than that, however, were his urges. He found himself following after Victor even when he didn’t have to, or becoming bitterly disappointed when other people took Victor’s attention away from him, especially when they were female omegas. 

He wanted Victor to himself. No matter how much confidence he had in himself, it was a selfish, constricting desire that he couldn’t shake. He didn’t think Victor was interested in him, and was unsure if Victor knew he was an omega. Yuuri certainly knew Victor was an alpha, could smell it on him, even on himself when Victor touched his shoulder or corrected his positioning. It was driving him mad. He didn’t want to be an obsessed omega, but he thought he might already have been. The thought of wearing Victor’s scent and his mark was staggeringly addictive.

For a while he thought he could ignore those pressing instincts. He had his training to focus on, and all the competitions he had to win to qualify for the Grand Prix. With all the drama happening on the ice, he was preoccupied, but that hadn’t lasted long.

When he wasn’t actively skating for any big competitions – like the Grand Prix – he stayed off suppressants. All omegas knew that being on them for extended periods of time could be harmful, especially for reproductive purposes. Yuuri didn’t know if he ever wanted a baby one day, but if he did, he didn’t want to ruin his chances before he even started trying. It was safer and healthier for him to be off them when he wasn’t competing in something extremely strenuous or stressful (not that the other competitions weren’t that, because they were, but there was a difference).

The suppressants meant that he would experience a heat or two before he went back on them. That hadn’t fazed him before, but now that Victor was in the equation, and Yuuri was overwhelmed by all his newfound instincts… the situation had changed. His nesting instincts had ramped up to crazy degrees as his heat started to approach, and with all the alphas around, he wouldn’t be surprised if his pre-heat week began at any moment. 

It didn’t help that he wasn’t home – they were in Russia for a competition that was about a month away, scheduled for just after his heat, if it happened to be on time. He’d already started to think of Victor’s house as his home, and he wondered if he’d be able to nest anywhere else. By the time he realised he’d already started building a nest in the guest room, he knew he couldn’t. 

Hiding his obsessive nesting from Victor certainly was a struggle. Yuuri’s room was a complete and utter mess, and if anyone were to enter, they’d know what he was up to straight away. It was impossible not to realise; all of his blankets and pillows had been made into a circle shape on his bed so that he could curl up in the middle (with enough space, of course, for a mate). There were extra towels and jumpers stacked up too, and other fabrics like a stray couch cushion and the kitchen tea towel. It wouldn’t be long before Victor noticed it all going missing, but Yuuri could hope, couldn’t he?

Sometimes Yuuri looked at his nest and he could do nothing but sigh. His entire room was saturated in his scent, and he had to spray his perfume around the door so that it wouldn’t seep out into the hallway. He was sure Makkachin had noticed it by now, but it wasn’t like the poodle could tell Victor. 

He wondered how Victor would react to Yuuri asking if they could court. He’d thought about it a lot, but eventually had come to the conclusion that it really was too much for him to ask for something like that. He still believed that Victor deserved someone better than him, or that Victor would want someone different. They were silly thoughts, but they plagued him when he least expected them.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Victor that first noticed Yuuri’s discomfort on the ice. As his pre-heat week approached, he found it harder and harder to concentrate, and as a consequence of that his balance was off. He was sweating more than usual, and he knew his scent was really starting to push the limits of his scent-limiting products. 

“Yuuri, you seem a little red.”

“Ah, sorry,” Yuuri mumbled, as he skated to a stop beside Phichit. It wasn’t often that they got to share a practice rink, but the competition they had entered together in Russia was a special anniversary event, and was therefore different to the grand Prix qualifications. It sort of felt like a vacation sometimes, especially when Yuuri was surrounded by people he was used to skating with competitively, but he was glad to be able to spend some casual time skating with his friends. 

“There’s no need to apologise,” Phichit laughed. He had a very gentle and joyous laugh, Yuuri thought. “But you’ve been wobbling all over the place all day, haven’t you? Maybe you’re getting sick.”

Yuuri flushed, embarrassed to have been so bad that even his friend noticed. “M-maybe,” he said. No one else knew he was an omega, because things like second genders weren’t really discussed amongst the skaters. Most were assumed to be alphas, or betas. 

Despite skating being a rather beautiful and graceful sport, it was one that was oddly dominated by the more powerful of the three secondary genders. The only other omega Yuuri knew of in the sport was Guang-Hong, and even then he was quite young. He wasn’t sure that Guang-Hong had even had more than one or two heats, and he certainly hadn’t hit his most fertile years just yet.

Absentmindedly, Yuuri wiped the sweat off his brow with the hem of his shirt. He felt hot in his skin, and it was with an increasing amount of irritation that he realised his pre-heat week would definitely hit him early. His eyes sought out Victor without him really thinking about it, and seeing his alpha watching him soothed his frazzled nerves.

_He’s not my alpha._

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Phichit asked, leaning closer. He was a beta, but an exceptionally pretty one, with a strong and alluring scent. Yuuri found himself wanting to lean into it, but he gave Phichit a drained and dazed look instead. “Yuuri?”

“I think I’m going to take a bathroom break,” Yuuri said, inching away. He was across the rink from Victor, but closer to the bathrooms, and in that moment they seemed like the perfect place to escape. “Tell Victor I’ll be back in a moment.”

“A-ah, alright?”

Yuuri was stepping off the ice before Phichit could really question him. The bathrooms weren’t that far from the rink, and although he should have taken his skates off, he didn’t until he reached the bathroom door. He wore socks, but the floor chilled his aching feet. When he washed his hands in the sink, his skin tingled. How many times had he fallen over that day? Too many for him to remember, if the scrapes on his palms were anything to go by. 

He splashed his face with water. He really needed to keep it together, but there were so many strong scents on the rink that he was struggling more than he thought he would. Victor’s was the best, of course, but that didn’t stop Yuuri from being susceptible to the others. He thought he’d gotten used to the scents of his friends – Phichit’s, Leo’s, Guang-Hong’s, even Christophe’s – but he clearly hadn’t. 

“Yuuri, are you in there?”

He jumped at the sound of Victor’s voice, and after turning the tap off and picking up his skates, he wandered back out of the bathroom. “Sorry, Victor.”

The alpha was waiting outside the door, a puzzled look on his face. “Phichit said you weren’t feeling well,” he said. “You look a little red.”

“I’m just tired today,” Yuuri said, forcing a tense smile to his face. “Can I stop a little early tonight?”

Victor looked like he wanted to protest, but after giving it a moment’s thought, he nodded. “Alright. You wait right here, okay? I’ll go grab your things.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was going to do. When he’d had heats back at home or during his time in Detroit, he’d gone to a heat hotel, where omegas could be safe and ride out their heats in comfort. He didn’t know if there were any in Russia, let alone any close by. It seemed incredibly rude to assume he could go through his heat in an alpha’s home uninvited, let alone his coach’s home. 

“Ah, what am I going to do?” Yuuri whispered to himself, as he crouched down and ducked his head. It wouldn’t be long until his pre-heat week started, and then skating would be even worse. Maybe he should just tell Victor. No, he didn’t need Victor thinking he was any more of a burden than he already was. He’d just have to figure something out.

When they’d returned home, Yuuri headed straight for the shower. He shared a bathroom with Victor now, and it was sometimes more than he could handle. 

After he’d showered, he snuck back to his room with one of Victor’s jumpers pulled from the dirty laundry hamper tucked under his arm. He felt guilty about taking Victor’s clothes, but he couldn’t help himself. They smelled so good, and they made his skin prickle in a really nice way… It was with a lot of embarrassed shame that he admitted he’d definitely get himself off with Victor’s jacket tucked under his nose later that evening.

The next morning, he woke with a heavy feeling in his stomach. It was only halfway through the week, but the feeling he had meant that his pre-heat was definitely going to start before the weekend. 

While Victor was still asleep – because Yuuri had woken up much earlier than usual – Yuuri wandered around the house collecting all the soft things he could find. His instincts were urgent, and it was with a lot of quiet panic that he stole Victor’s jacket off its hook by the door, and the cushion off the couch Victor leaned against, and the scarf he’d left thrown over a chair at the kitchen table. Yuuri’s nest was really starting to take shape with the more he added to it, but the more of Victor’s scent he collected, the more desperate he became for everything he could possibly find that carried that addicting smell.

He wasn’t sure when he’d fallen in love with Victor, come to think of it. He’d always idolised Victor, but after having Victor become his coach, he’d come to know Victor as a person, as human. He had his faults and his insecurities just like everybody else, but he was also endearingly sweet, and more childish than people might assume. While Yuuri loved the side of Victor that skated and controlled people from the ice, he also loved the Victor that had heart-shaped smiles and a desire to sleep cuddling his poodle.

During that day’s training, Yuuri fared no better than he had all week. He couldn’t concentrate and completely missed many of Victor’s directions, his mind too wrapped up in thoughts about his heat and how those girls should definitely stop ogling Victor from across the rink. He tried for hours to get himself to calm down, but he just couldn’t.

“Yuuri, come over here!”

With some reluctance, he followed Victor’s command, and skated over to the side of the rink. Victor offered him his Makkachin-shaped tissue box, so Yuuri plucked a tissue free and blew his nose. He wasn’t particularly cold – quite the opposite, actually – but the change in temperature after he’d taken his jacket off that morning had left him shivering. 

After taking Yuuri’s tissue, Victor set his tissue box aside, and leaned his elbows against the rink wall. “Yuuri, are you alright?” He asked, as he reached a gloved hand forwards to grip Yuuri’s chin. “You’ve been off all week. You’re not nervous about the competition, are you? It’s still quite a ways away.”

“I’m not nervous,” he said, flustered. Even though Victor was wearing gloves, his touch was electrifying. Yuuri wanted to do nothing more than submit to Victor, to plead for more affection. “I’m just tired.”

Victor hummed. He had a contemplative look on his face, one that meant he was slowly trying to figure Yuuri out. “Are you sure that’s it? I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I’m fine.” He drew away from Victor’s touch, knowing that any more than that would have him begging on his knees. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Victor seemed confused, but Yuuri skated across the rink before Victor could stop him. He took off his skates straight away this time, and carried them to the bathroom with him. When he entered the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but groan. He looked completely dishevelled, and not in a good way. His hair was a mess with sweat and his face was splotchy. God, what was he even doing?

The door opened with a stiff creak. Yuuri glanced over his shoulder, suddenly worried an alpha with a particularly strong sense of smell might follow him in, but it was just Guang-Hong.

“Ah, Yuuri,” Guang-Hong said quietly, “I didn’t realise you were in here.”

Yuuri hummed, and turned his gaze away. He listened to Guang-Hong bustling about for a moment, before Guang-Hong’s skates were set down beside Yuuri’s and he was joined at the sinks.

“Yuuri, can I ask you something?” Guang-Hong mumbled.

Yuuri glanced at him again, contemplative. There were usually only two reactions an omega suffering from heat syndromes had towards another omega. The first was not good; the omega in heat might view the other as competition for a mate, and become volatile and possessive. The second was significantly better; the omega in heat might experience strong maternalistic desires, even if the other omega was not their child. Yuuri had learned about both in a mandatory gender class back during his secondary education studies.

He was surprised to find himself feeling the latter towards the smaller skater. “What is it?” He asked.

Guang-Hong fiddled with his fingers nervously. “You smell different,” he finally mumbled, cheeks redder than usual. “I-I don’t mean to pry o-or anything, but are you an omega…?”

Yuuri blinked several times. For a moment he felt panic swell in his chest, but it quickly dissolved. With a defeated sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s becoming that obvious, is it?”

“No, no!” Guang-Hong was quick to reassure him. “I-I just… know what to look for, that’s all. I-If you’re an omega, and I can small you, does that mean…?”

Yuuri nodded to spare Guang-Hong the embarrassment of asking about heats. “I went off suppressants a couple months after the Grand Prix. My heat was meant to come after the Russian competition, but my instincts have been all over the place, lately.”

“I see,” Guang-Hong said. “Is it because of Victor?”

This time, Yuuri flushed. He didn’t know how to answer that question, and a little shamefaced, he turned his head to the side. “I… really like Victor,” Yuuri said quietly, “but I don’t think he knows I’m an omega.”

“I didn’t know either, until recently,” Guang-Hong admitted. “Your scent got a lot stronger, and i-it’s nice, so…”

Yuuri smiled at the compliment, and reached out a hand to ruffle Guang-Hong’s hair. He didn’t know what prompted him to do it, because it wasn’t something he’d normally do, but Guang-Hong leaned into the gesture. “Do you know many omegas?” He asked.

Guang-Hong shook his head. “My mother is one, but you’re the only other omega I see a lot.”

That might explain Yuuri’s calm instincts. Guang-Hong’s young age and inexperience was almost palatable. “I’m here to help if you need me,” he said.

“Actually, I wanted to ask about something else, too,” Guang-Hong said. “Y-you know Leo, right?”

Yuuri nodded.

“What dynamic do you think he is?”

It was an interesting question. He’d only smelt Leo’s scent a handful of times, but he was one of the politer people who wore scent-masking perfumes, like Yuuri. “I doubt he’s an omega,” Yuuri said. “He might be a beta, or just an exceptionally gentle alpha. It’s not so uncommon. Why do you ask?”

Guang-Hong abruptly turned red.

Yuuri raised his brows. “Ah, I see.”

“D-do you think he’d mind i-if an omega asked him out?” Guang-Hong asked, eyes wide and hopeful. “I mean, I know you don’t know either of us really well, but…”

“I think he’d be overjoyed to have an omega for himself,” Yuuri said. “Most people would, wouldn’t they?”

Guang-Hong blinked, silent for a moment, before he nodded. “You’re right,” he said. “Does that mean you’ll ask Victor out, too?”

Yuuri flushed, and nervously shifted on his feet. “He doesn’t know…”

“He’ll find out soon, though. If I can notice your scent, it’s only a matter of time.”

“I know,” Yuuri sighed. “I’ll figure it out.”

He just really didn’t know what to do. He escaped from practice early that afternoon too, much to Victor’s concern. He holed himself up in his room the entire evening, and didn’t even answer the door when Makkachin scratched at it. Tiredness really had seeped into his bones; it was a feeling associated with heats that he’d forgotten. All the training he’d been doing hadn’t helped.

During the night, he suddenly woke up with the panicked thought that his nest wasn’t finished. He’d scrambled out of it before he’d really realised what he was doing, and without spraying his perfume, he’d ventured out into the hall for more things to add.

He raided the hallway cupboard first, where spare blankets and quilts were kept. Most didn’t smell like Victor, but he took the softest ones anyway. Next was the dryer, which had just finished drying a load of clothes from which he stole things that belonged to Victor as well as himself. They were good additions to his nest, but when he spied Victor’s coat by the door, the one he’d worn that day, he knew it would be even better.

He had the coat, a small, spare blanket and one of his own jackets in his arms when he crept back up the stairs towards the bedrooms. He thought he’d gotten away with his late night nesting because he’d been as quiet as a mouse, but when he rounded the corner and found Victor standing before his open bedroom door, his stomach dropped.

Victor’s eyes flashed over to him the moment Yuuri appeared. He seemed a little sleepy, but that disappeared in seconds. His eyes were wide, but his pupils were huge, and Yuuri had a feeling it wasn’t just because the hallway was dark. Victor’s eyes fell to the bundle of fabrics in Yuuri’s arm. “Yuuri, is that…?”

Flushed and humiliated, Yuuri clutched the fabrics closer to his chest. He kind of wanted to run, but his nest was in Victor’s direction, and he needed to finish it. An uncomfortable whine was building in his throat, but it abruptly stopped when Victor stepped to the side, leaving enough room for Yuuri to pass.

With some hesitation, Yuuri slipped back into his room. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him, but after he meticulously added his new additions to his nest, he found that he didn’t care. When he burrowed beneath the mountain of soft things he had, the most prized of which were Victor’s unwashed clothes, he suddenly didn’t care that his nest had been exposed to an alpha. He had what he wanted, didn’t he?

Victor took a seat on the edge of Yuuri’s bed, leaning closer. He was very careful not to disturb the nest. “Yuuri, we should talk,” he insisted.

Yuuri made a noncommittal noise. He was tired and sated, but his alpha was talking, wasn’t he? He should be a good omega and pay attention, but he was just so warm…

Victor’s fingers wandered down Yuuri’s arm. With a delighted purr Yuuri stretched out, endlessly pleased when Victor’s gentle caresses continued. “I didn’t know you were an omega,” Victor murmured. “Why didn’t you tell me, Yuuri?”

He shrugged, unsure. It had just never been a problem until Victor.

“Your scent, it’s…” Victor took in a deep breath, and let it out very slowly. “It’s clouding my mind. You’re close to your heat, aren’t you? It’s why you’re nesting, and why you couldn’t concentrate in training. Yuuri, I’m sorry I never noticed. You must think I’m an awful coach, right? An even worse alpha.”

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed, heart lurching. He was doing it again; frightening himself with how much he liked Victor, how much he craved Victor’s approval. “Don’t say that, please don’t. I should have told you.”

Victor rubbed his arm soothingly. His eyes were very bright, and they hadn’t left Yuuri at all, not even once. “Yuuri, you really do smell so nice,” he murmured, leaning down a little closer. Trails of soft, pale hair brushed against Yuuri’s bare neck, making him shiver. “I could eat you right up.”

Yuuri whined, and exposed more of his neck. His stomach was twisting itself into knots. Victor’s scent was slowly filling the room, and he smelt _aroused._ Nothing would ever smell so addicting. 

“Can we sleep together tonight?” Victor asked. “I… I have to make sure no one gets you, have to make sure you’re protected. Please, Yuuri?”

He was nodding before Victor had finished his sentence. He’d made his nest big enough for two, after all, and he’d layered it in his scent to attract a potential mate – to attract Victor. The omega in him was incredibly satisfied that it had worked, though Yuuri thought that maybe Victor liked him for more than his scent.

“I was worried you didn’t like me,” Victor murmured, as he squeezed into the space beside Yuuri. He had to adjust a few of the cushions Yuuri had stacked in his nest, but Yuuri didn’t mind too much, especially not when Victor’s arm came around his waist. “Yuuri, you don’t understand how crazy you make me.”

Yuuri whined again. Victor’s words didn’t make sense. “I-I don’t understand…”

Teasingly, Victor rolled his hips against Yuuri’s ass, pressing against him as much as he dared. “Still don’t understand?”

Yuuri let out a pitched noise as he felt Victor’s cock press against his ass. It was hard, and made him break out in shivers. “V-Victor…”

Victor groaned, and pressed his nose against the back of Yuuri’s neck. He rolled his hips again, and slipped a hand beneath Yuuri’s shirt, his fingers tracing lightly along Yuuri’s stomach. “Is this okay, Yuuri? I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri pleaded. He was squirming already, and felt his thighs starting to become slick as arousal flooded his body. “P-please, Victor.”

Letting out a grunt, Victor pressed closer against Yuuri’s back. He slipped a leg in between Yuuri’s and rutted against him, his breath coming out harsh and hot against Yuuri’s neck. “Ah, Yuuri, you feel so good,” he groaned. He had one arm under Yuuri’s head, his fingers already tangled in Yuuri’s hair, with the other stretched up under Yuuri’s shirt. “I can’t believe you’re an omega, I was so surprised. And your nest, it’s full of my things. Do you like me that much, Yuuri?”

Yuuri whimpered, and latched onto Victor’s arm. Victor was still rutting against his ass, and he felt harder than before. “Please, alpha.”

A strangled noise left Victor’s lips as he yanked Yuuri even closer. His lips found space on Yuuri’s exposed neck, and without a second thought he started sucking a harsh mark into his skin. “Yuuri, I’m going to mark you all over,” Victor murmured, his voice rough and deep. “Everybody is going to know you’re mine. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, pretty omega?”

He could only nod his head, panting. He was completely hard now, but he didn’t want to come, not that night, in case it triggered his pre-heat. Just the thought of pleasuring Victor was enough. “Please,” he whimpered, even though he wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for.

“Yuuri,” Victor groaned, hunching closer. The movement of his hips became more frantic as Yuuri started pressing back against him, and his panting was making Yuuri feel hot all over. “Yuuri, I’m going to-”

“Please,” he whimpered again.

Victor’s grip on him became bruising as he suddenly stiffened. He let out a loud moan only half-muffled against Yuuri’s neck as he came, his hips jerking erratically. His teeth scraped against Yuuri’s neck as he rode out the waves of his orgasm before finally going boneless. Dreamily, he nuzzled against Yuuri’s neck, right over the marks he’d undoubtedly left.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri whispered.

After pressing a gentle kiss against Yuuri’s neck, Victor leaned up. He tilted Yuuri’s face towards him, and claimed his lips in another tender, heartfelt kiss. “Yuuri, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

Yuuri flushed.

“Do you want me to pleasure you?” Victor asked, as he met Yuuri’s eyes. He still seemed wide awake and ready to go, but Yuuri shook his head. Although Victor seemed unsure, he lowered himself down beside Yuuri, and tucked him back into his arms. “If you’re sure… But tomorrow, I’m definitely going to.”

Yuuri thought he could handle that, if Victor truly meant it. No doubt his body would definitely rush his heat after this, especially after spending an entire night with Victor pressed against him, smothering Yuuri in his aroused and satisfied scent. 

As he expected, sleeping with Victor after that was surprisingly peaceful. When Yuuri woke in the morning, he felt safe and satisfied, more than he ever had been. Not even winning a medal could compare to the feelings he felt when he woke, he thought.

Although Victor was still asleep, Yuuri slowly edged out of his nest. There was a mirror hanging behind his door, and when he’d gone to look at himself, he was surprisingly delighted at what he found. There were faint purple kiss marks along his neck, and wide, light impressions left over from Victor’s teeth. They would probably only last a day or two, but he was suddenly flooded with arousal at the sight of them. With marks like that, everyone would know who had claimed him, would know that Victor was his.

“Mmm, Yuuri?” Victor murmured sleepily. When Yuuri glanced back at him, he found Victor slowly pushing himself upright, rubbing at one eye. His nose was twitching, and Yuuri wondered if his scent had woken Victor again, like it had last night. “Are you alright?”

Yuuri nodded, his words failing him, as he slunk back towards the bed. He wondered if Victor would reject him now that the heat of the moment had passed, but Victor greedily pulled him back in, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Victor murmured. 

“G-good morning,” Yuuri whispered. His hands flittered nervously before resting on Victor’s shoulders, which earned him a smile from the alpha.

“Do you feel up to practice today?” Victor asked, as he rubbed circles against Yuuri’s hips. “Now that I know why you’ve been a little off your game, I wouldn’t be opposed to staying in bed all day…”

Yuuri cracked a small smile. His Victor would never change, would he? Even if this shift in affections had suddenly been kicked into overdrive, Yuuri didn’t feel frightened. He wanted Victor, and it seemed that Victor wanted him. What more was there to it? “I think I can last one more day,” he said, “or at least until the afternoon, like yesterday.”

Victor didn’t challenge his decision, and only nodded. “We need to talk over breakfast, though.”

They did talk. Yuuri didn’t find the conversation as intimidating as he thought it would be. Victor hadn’t known he was an omega, and had, in fact, woken to his scent the previous night. He didn’t seem to mind that Yuuri was nesting in his home, either.

“If I’m being completely honest, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to have you for myself for quite a while,” Victor had told him. “I feel very possessive over you, Yuuri.”

He could hardly believe he’d heard those things come from the person he was in love with. During their talk he’d been able to say the things he wanted to say – like apologising for keeping his gender a secret, as well as for taking Victor’s clothes. Again, Victor hadn’t seemed to mind. Victor’s eagerness had eased Yuuri’s worries, and when the subject of his heat had been tentatively approached, he hadn’t felt the least bit hesitant in asking for what he wanted.

“I want you to spend it with me,” he said. He was red in the cheeks but determined, and if the way Victor’s tongue had peeked out to wet his lips was any indication, then Victor was pleased about Yuuri’s demand.

The conversation had left him feeling good. Barriers between them had been torn down, and important things that had needed sorting were sorted. Victor liked him, and Yuuri liked Victor. He would have someone to help him through his heat, and Victor was aware that it would be Yuuri’s first time. Yuuri would be taken care of. He felt relieved in a way he hadn’t ever felt before.

It was sort of a waiting game, now. When Yuuri’s pre-heat hit he’d stop skating and spend at least four days resting and nesting, storing up all the energy he could. It was a time to prepare for his heat – a lot went into them, and he needed to make sure he had a place he felt emotionally secure in to go through it or else he’d panic and hurt someone. It wasn’t the first heat he'd have of course, but he still remembered one he’d had to spend in a place he couldn’t properly build a nest in, and it had been nearly traumatic.

He didn’t want a repeat of that.

The day’s practice went a little easier now that a lot of Yuuri’s worries had been soothed. When he felt Victor’s eyes on him, he knew they wouldn’t stray. If he happened to catch other women pining over Victor and his handsome looks, then he didn’t care. Victor’s eyes were on him, and it was Victor’s scent that he could still smell clinging to his skin. It was him who Victor had chosen.

Towards the afternoon, Yuuri started to feel a shifting feeling in his stomach. He knew he could probably go for another hour or so, but there was nothing his scent-masking products could do to hide his omega scent anymore. He received a curious look from Guang-Hong, who had tucked himself in behind Leo as they talked at the edge of the rink, but it was Victor who noticed him first and foremost.

“Yuuri, I think that’s enough for the day,” he called, as he beckoned Yuuri off of the ice. “Come over here.”

Yuuri did, and let Victor grab him by the arm to steady him off the ice. He took a seat and slowly cleaned the ice off his skates, before covering the blades and taking them off. He could feel impatience radiating off of Victor, and as soon as he’d slipped his normal shoes back on, Victor was grabbing him by the elbow again and dragging him through the building.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri asked, surprised. He hadn’t expected Victor to do anything so bold, and yet he was.

“Don’t you know how seductive you were skating today?” Victor said over his shoulder. “Your scent… it’s making everyone look at you. You’re going to be mine, Yuuri, not theirs.”

Yuuri flushed, and felt his knees weaken. He couldn’t help but stare after Victor helplessly. “Is my scent really getting that strong?” He asked quietly.

Victor suddenly growled at a passing alpha, one Yuuri hadn’t even realised had been approaching them. “Yes,” Victor said, as he jerked Yuuri closer. He slipped an arm low around Yuuri’s waist. “I don’t like how they look at you.”

“H-how they look at me?”

“Like they think they’ve got even the smallest chance of having you when you’re going to be all mine.”

He flushed again, and bit his lip. Victor’s scent was getting strong too, and it was making him dizzy. So much exposure to the alpha he liked was making his body go into overdrive. He could feel slick starting to leak out of his hole, and it made him bite his lip harder. “V-Victor…”

With a rushed, aggravated noise, Victor made a beeline for the bathroom. He yanked the door open and pushed Yuuri inside, and before Yuuri had even had a chance to put his skates down, Victor shoved him hard against the door. “You’re driving me crazy,” he breathed against Yuuri’s skin as he pressed his face against Yuuri’s neck and set his teeth to darkening the mark he’d left there. “I want to fuck you, Yuuri,” he muttered.

Yuuri cried out as Victor bit at his neck. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but it was certainly hard enough to bruise. He arched his back unwittingly, pressing as much of himself against Victor as he could. “Vitya,” he whimpered.

Victor’s eyes flashed at the nickname. He surged against Yuuri, kissing him rough and hard. Yuuri whined as Victor’s tongue pressed into his mouth, making his lips shiny and wet. “Say it again,” Victor demanded, as he pinned Yuuri’s wrists to the door. “Call me that again.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri repeated breathlessly.

“Again.”

“Vitya.”

_“Again.”_

“A-ah!” Yuuri let out a high cry as Victor ground their hips together. “Vitya!”

Victor groaned. In one swift movement, he shoved his hands beneath Yuuri’s thighs and hiked him up against the door. Yuuri whimpered as Victor pressed his weight firmly against the door, his fingers scrabbling against Victor’s back and shoulders. He could feel Victor’s hard cock against his own, and it was clouding his mind with delirious pleasure.

Victor’s lips touched the underside of Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri tilted his head back as he jerked in Victor’s grip, uncaring of how he hit the door, and tangled his fingers in Victor’s silky hair. “Please,” he whimpered. “Victor!”

Pressing against him harder, Victor started to roll his hips. Yuuri couldn’t help but spread his knees wider, trusting that Victor wouldn’t let him fall, so that more friction could reach his cock. He was whimpering like crazy and he couldn’t stop it, especially not when Victor starting sucking bruises all down his throat. “You’re mine, Yuuri,” he growled, as he rubbed against Yuuri harder. One hand slipped around to Yuuri’s ass, his fingers pressing under the waistband of Yuuri’s pants and underwear. “You’re so wet, aren’t you? Pretty omega.”

Yuuri cried out as Victor’s fingers brushed against his hole. They didn’t go in, but it was enough stimulation to bring him right to the edge. “Victor, Victor, please,” he begged, his hips twitching. “Alpha, please!”

Victor grunted, and doubled his efforts. His fingers were covered in slick and it made his rough teasing all the more pleasurable. “Are you going to come for me, Yuuri?” Victor purred, lifting his head to claim Yuuri’s lips once, then twice, before he settled for watching Yuuri’s face. He was so close that Yuuri could almost feel his lips again. “Does it feel good?”

“Feels good,” he whined, huffing. He tugged on Victor’s hair helplessly, and delighted in the way it made Victor’s eyes darken even further. 

“Good boy, Yuuri,” Victor cooed, as Yuuri’s moans started to come faster. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Your alpha is going to make you feel so good, because you’re just so perfect for me, aren’t you?”

Yuuri whimpered. He could feel his body tensing, his stomach coiling as his orgasm rushed towards him. “Vitya, I’m going to- can I-? Please, Vitya.”

“Of course, Yuuri,” Victor purred again. He rolled his hips harder against Yuuri’s once more, making sure Yuuri felt the entire length of his cock, before the tip of his index finger pressed inside him, just a little. “Come for me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri jerked as his orgasm washed over him. If Victor hadn’t had such a tight grip on him, he surely would have fallen straight to the floor. As it was his back arched, and his whimpers became high and hiccupped. He was probably pulling on Victor’s hair too much but it just felt so, so good.

When he finally came back down, he found Victor leaning against him, his hips twitching lazily. Victor’s teeth were against his neck again, sucking another mark into his skin. At the memory of seeing them in the morning, Yuuri suddenly felt far too warm all over. He’d just had an orgasm, but his cock was already getting hard again.

“Victor, we should go home,” he said, his voice sounding oddly wet as Victor glanced up at him.

“Is it starting?”

“M-mmm,” Yuuri hummed. He smoothed his fingers down Victor’s cheek, and gave him an adoring look. “Victor?”

Victor rubbed their noses together. “What is it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri sucked in a deep breath. “I want you to mark me… on my neck,” he whispered, cheeks flushing even further. “Please, anywhere… I want to be known as yours.’’


	2. Two

Yuuri headed straight for the shower when they arrived back home. His pants were sticky and although he loathed the idea of washing Victor’s scent off his skin, he really wanted to be clean. The feeling of slick drying between his thighs was not exactly pleasant. His body felt sensitive, and even the warm water was making him twitch and whimper. He hadn’t been this sensitive since his very first heat, and it was a dizzying sensation.

Although the water couldn’t completely wash Victor’s scent off of him, it still left him dismayed to find himself smelling less prominently than before. He was sure to use Victor’s shampoos and soaps rather than his scent-masking ones, and that made him feel a little better. After he’d showered, he put on a loose shirt (he couldn’t stand the feeling of wearing any more clothes than that) and made his way back to his nest. He thought he should probably find Victor and have something to eat, but his nest was far more tempting.

The room still smelt like Victor. Yuuri wasn’t particularly surprised, but it was a pleasant thing to come across, and when he buried himself back into his tangle of blankets and cushions, he was content. He thought that he would probably still add to the nest before his heat hit, but he could do that later. For now he wanted to let the tiredness from practice seep out of his bones, and maybe find something to eat. He’d have to start preparing for his heat eventually, but he pushed that to the side, as well. One thing at a time, right?

“Yuuri, are you out of the shower yet?”

Yuuri lifted his head from his pillow, and let out an inquisitive noise. It vibrated his throat, and confused him for a moment, but it was just one of those noises omegas sometimes came out with when they were close to their heats. 

At least it drew Victor closer. He peered his head in through the door, and gave Yuuri a bright smile. “There you are, Yuuri,” he said. “Would you like something to eat? I’m making dinner.”

Yuuri nodded. “Dinner sounds good,” he said, as he buried his face in his pillow again. It was the one Victor had used the previous night, and it was heavily coated in his scent. “How long?”

“Not long,” Victor said. He sounded closer, and when Yuuri peeked open an eye at him, he found Victor standing by the bed. Victor’s fingers trailed across the back of his thighs, pushing up the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Yuuri jerked at the gentle touch, and flushed when he heard Victor chuckle. “No underwear? Yuuri, are you trying to seduce me?”

Huffing, Yuuri arched his back, and gave Victor a look over his shoulder. “And if I am?”

Victor’s eyes flashed. His tongue peeked out to lick his lips as he pressed a knee to the bed. “Then I’d say you’ve done a wonderful job at it,” he purred, as he pressed his hips down against Yuuri’s ass. “All this pretty skin on display, completely bare… Seeing it makes me want to eat you right up.”

Yuuri whined. Victor’s fingers were roaming across his ass and up towards the small of his back, and it was giving him shivers. He could already feel slick starting to form, and the more Victor touched him, the worse it became. “V-Victor…”

“Oh? Do you like the sound of that, Yuuri?” Victor cooed. He leaned down over Yuuri, and pressed his nose to the back of Yuuri’s neck. His palm pressed flat against the small of Yuuri’s back, and let out a pleased noise when Yuuri arched his back even further. He didn’t think he could possibly lift his hips any higher, but Victor didn’t seem to mind. “You’re so responsive.”

“C-can’t help it,” Yuuri whimpered. His fingers clenched uselessly against the sheets as Victor’s aroused scent filled the air. He could do nothing but cry out when Victor’s tongue laved against the back of his neck. It made him feel completely and utterly boneless. “V-Victor, can I…”

“Hmm?” Victor hummed, and pressed a kiss to each of Yuuri’s shoulders, where the neck of his shirt was starting to ruck up and expose his pale skin. “What would you like, Yuuri?”

Yuuri bit his lip. Why was he suddenly embarrassed over this? He was pinned beneath Victor wearing nothing more than a shirt that had fallen to expose the most intimate parts of him and he was still being shy. He swallowed once, and let out a shaky exhale. “Can you kiss me?”

Victor seemed surprised at the request, but he didn’t hesitate to comply. His hand slipped up to settle under Yuuri’s chin and turn his head the way he wanted it, before he leaned down and pressed their lips together. The angle was awkward, with Yuuri on his stomach and Victor somehow managing to stay hovering above him, his thighs parted on either side of Yuuri’s legs. Somehow, kissing him, awkward angle and all, still felt better than anything else Yuuri had ever experienced.

“You can have whatever you want, Yuuri,” Victor murmured against his lips. “Just say the word, and I’ll give you anything.”

Yuuri whimpered again. Never in his wildest dreams, and there had been some pretty wild ones, did he ever imagine Victor would talk to him in such a seductive voice. It was deep and heavy with alpha prowess, something that in the situation he was in Yuuri found very attractive. “Anything I want…?”

Victor hummed, and pressed a kiss to the space beneath Yuuri’s ear, making Yuuri tilt his head again. “Anything.”

He didn’t know what he wanted first. He knew his pre-heat was making him needier, more sensitive, but he wasn’t exactly opposed to taking advantage of that for his pleasure. Would Victor mind? It certainly didn’t seem like he would. “I want to feel good,” he finally mumbled, his cheeks burning. 

A sly grin twitched at Victor’s lips. “I can certainly do that for you,” he murmured. He pressed one last lingering kiss to Yuuri’s jaw before leaning back up. For a moment Yuuri whined at the loss of Victor’s heat pressing down on him, but then Victor’s hands were running up the backs of his thighs again. Yuuri cried out when Victor suddenly gripped him by the hips and pulled him back against his crotch. He was hard beneath his pants and the fabric felt deliriously rough against Yuuri’s sensitive skin.

It was hard not to make embarrassing noises when Victor began to grind against his ass. The shirt was starting to tangle around Yuuri’s neck, exposing more of his back and chest to the hot air of the room. Sweat was beading on his skin as his cock throbbed with pleasure. Victor hadn’t even touched him there and Yuuri already felt like he was going to burst.

Victor’s hands roamed across his back again, following the arch of his spine. When they dipped beneath him to grope at his chest Yuuri couldn’t help but cry out once more. A shaky moan of Victor’s name prompted Victor to become rougher, almost like he lost control of himself for a moment. His fingers rubbed over Yuuri’s nipples, making them soft and red. Just that small amount of stimulation had him twitching. 

“Your body is so soft, Yuuri,” Victor cooed. He slipped his hands down from Yuuri’s nipples to his stomach, ignoring Yuuri’s shocked noise. “I love every part of it. You don’t know how hard it is for me to hold back when your shirt lifts and I see this cute stomach of yours.”

Yuuri whimpered, and clawed at the sheets. Victor was rubbing his cock over Yuuri’s hole, uncaring of how much slick was undoubtedly staining his pants. Yuuri hadn’t even thought that Victor would find his body attractive; he’d had to lose weight to skate with Victor, but Victor’s demands back then hadn’t been unwarranted. Despite Yuuri being back into his optimal weight range for skating, there were still parts of his body that carried unnecessary fat that he just couldn’t shake.

It was mostly due to the fact that he was an omega. They naturally had more weight around their thighs, hips, stomach and chest for child bearing and for heats, and Yuuri was no exception to that. He still had pudge around his stomach and thighs, but Victor said he liked it, didn’t he? “I couldn’t lose all the weight,” he said breathlessly, glancing back at Victor. “I’m an omega, after all… we need the weight to help with pregnancy…”

Victor groaned. “Yuuri, don’t talk about that,” he said. He sounded winded, and it made Yuuri laugh breathlessly. Victor’s hands pressed against his stomach again. “Imagining you round with my child… it’s far too seductive.”

Sometimes Yuuri was overwhelmed just by how much he loved Victor. That moment was one of those moments, where he felt like he was drowning in Victor’s affection, in his affection for Victor. He could have never imagined that he would be comfortable with an alpha like he was, let alone when he was almost completely naked and incredibly vulnerable. On the contrary, he wanted to take the shirt all the way off and bare his neck for Victor to mark.

Victor moved his hands away from Yuuri’s stomach and smoothed them up over his hips. He groaned again when Yuuri pushed back into his grip, and finally, _finally,_ reached down to stroke his fingers over Yuuri’s hard cock.

Yuuri moaned at the stimulation. His skin was prickling with nerves that made him twitch with pleasure. “V-Victor…”

“Feel good?” Victor asked, as he wrapped his fingers around Yuuri’s cock. He stroked it gently, like he was afraid Yuuri would break, but the soft caresses only set Yuuri on fire even more.

“Feels good,” Yuuri said, nodding. He rubbed his cheeks against his sheets, smothering them in his scent. It was an instinct that demanded he entice his alpha closer, though he knew Victor wouldn’t leave him high and dry. “More…”

Victor licked his lips and bent down over Yuuri again, making sure to press Yuuri’s chest and shoulders into the bed. He pushed Yuuri’s shirt as far up around his shoulders as it could go, and latched onto a space just beside Yuuri’s shoulder blade. Yuuri cried out as Victor sucked a dark mark into his skin, and then another, and then another. His grip on Yuuri’s cock didn’t lessen, and the added stimulus was sending Yuuri’s mind into overdrive.

“Vitya, Vitya,” he whined. His hips were shifting restlessly, even with the way Victor was pinning him down. He could feel heat coiling low in his stomach, and the more Victor stroked him, the hotter he became.

“Are you going to come, Yuuri?” Victor purred. He moved his bruising kisses to Yuuri’s neck, nudging his bothersome shirt out of the way again. “Will you come for me?”

Yuuri whined. He wanted to do what Victor asked, and he was so close, shifting right on the edge of orgasm. “More,” he demanded, completely breathless.

Victor hummed, and quickened his strokes. His thumb rubbed insistently over the head of Yuuri’s cock, sending shockwaves through Yuuri’s stomach. He shifted his hips again, rubbing over Victor’s clothed cock as best as he could. It was impossible not to breathe in Victor’s arousal with every inhale he took, but nothing beat the feeling of Victor’s cock hard and thick against his ass.

When Victor suddenly opened his mouth and bit a wet mark into the soft spot on Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri came. His orgasm washed over him before he expected it, and with a choked cry he jerked in Victor’s grip. 

Victor was rumbling quietly when Yuuri finally came back to his senses. He prompted Yuuri to lower his hips and lay back down comfortably in his nest after tossing aside the cloth Yuuri had made an absolute mess on. “Are you alright, little omega?”

Yuuri nodded. He felt dazed, but his entire body was humming pleasantly, and he couldn’t help but nuzzle back into his nest like he had before. He felt contented, and just quietly, a purr started to build up in his throat.

Victor chuckled, and tenderly smoothed back Yuuri’s hair from his forehead. “Shall I go rescue dinner, then? I’ll bring it up to you.”

Yuuri nuzzled Victor’s hand, and didn’t complain. Some omegas experienced something similar to separation anxiety when their unbonded alpha left them, but Yuuri had no doubt in his mind that Victor would return to him. It was why he was purring, too – something omegas only did when they were incredibly satisfied. 

While Victor went to fetch dinner, Yuuri fixed his nest. He had to make up for the cloth he’d messed up, but he could always do that later. Instead, for now, he rearranged the blankets he had and made sure to leave more room for Victor. 

 

For the most part, Yuuri’s pre-heat week was peaceful. He spent a lot of time practically preening in his nest, arranging it and rearranging it until it was perfect. Victor found it incredibly amusing to bring him all sorts of fabrics from around the house, many of which he heavily scented first. Yuuri thought it was cute, so he didn’t mind Victor’s quiet chuckles or satisfied smirks. Besides, it meant he didn’t have to leave his nest to find more fabrics.

Most omegas didn’t let their alphas help so much. Yuuri was pretty sure Victor didn’t know that, but he didn’t mind. Usually, omegas felt threatened or uncomfortable when people, even their alphas, found or interfered with their nests. It was something very private and very personal to them; a safe place to spend their most vulnerable time. In any other case, if Yuuri felt at all uncomfortable, he probably would have dismantled it and moved it someplace else, which would have been incredibly stressful. But he really didn’t mind Victor coming in and out as he pleased. It was kind of refreshing to have company, anyway.

Yuuri didn’t spend all of his time in his nest, though. Sometimes he got too restless dozing, so would get up and wander around the house, or start cleaning. Every room was covered in Victor’s possessive scent – a side effect of Yuuri’s hormone-filled scent demanding he stay closer – so Yuuri felt safe moving around. He still couldn’t stand the feeling of clothes on his bare skin, so he only wore a shirt, though he’d taken to wearing one of Victor’s, now.

The lack of clothing seemed to please Victor, too. Yuuri’s scent was always unmasked now that he was using normal shampoos, and it was leaving Victor constantly aroused, as well. Yuuri didn’t mind when Victor needily pressed against him or hunted him down from whenever he happened to be in the house whenever it got too much, because Yuuri was usually pretty needy, too. He was sure to reciprocate more often than not now that his heat was right on the cusp of hitting.

Wearing no clothes meant that Yuuri could see all the marks Victor was leaving on him, too. It was what he had asked for, wasn’t it? There were purple kiss marks all over his thighs and back, not to mention under his jaw and down his neck. Yuuri lost count trying to add them all up, but they made a warm and fuzzy feeling settle in his stomach. He wanted to start leaving them on Victor, too. 

It was towards the end of his pre-heat that Yuuri woke up after dozing in his nest to find Victor gone. He probably would have panicked if he couldn’t smell that Victor was still in the house; he’d become so finely tuned to Victor’s scent that his absence from Yuuri’s nest didn’t bother him. 

But still, he was feeling incredibly needy, so he straightened Victor’s shirt over his thighs and ventured out of his nest. “Victor?”

“I’m down here, Yuuri. We have visitors.”

Yuuri prickled at that. He didn’t like the idea of other people in his home, didn’t like it at all. He scented the air, and could smell Victor’s distaste, too. The scents of their visitors were completely dwarfed by Victor’s overwhelming one, but he knew Victor wouldn’t let anyone dangerous into their home, so he unhappily pulled on a pair of briefs and cautiously inched down the stairs.

Although Yuuri was relieved to see familiar faces in the living room, he was still put off by their presence. Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong looked a little awkward sitting across from a testy Victor, and they certainly seemed surprised by Yuuri’s… less than presentable appearance, but Yuuri ignored it. He was embarrassed, and anxiously pulled down the front of Victor’s shirt, suddenly quite aware of just how much skin he had exposed. Even with briefs on, it was impossible to miss the dark kiss marks staining his thighs.

“Like I said, Yuuri is fine,” Victor murmured, as his eyes slid from Yuuri to their guests. “Give him a week or so and he’ll be back to practice.”

Phichit nodded. “I brought Yuuri’s things from the rink,” he said. There was a bag by his feet; Yuuri would have to remember to thank him properly later. “Now that we know you’re not really sick, Yuuri, we’ll have to leave you and your _coach_ alone!”

Yuuri managed to crack a small smile. Phichit was teasing, and Yuuri appreciated his light-hearted attitude. He was nervous about exposing his intimate relationship with Victor, but to his friends it was alright, wasn’t it? Especially because they didn’t seem accusatory. He knew this was something Phichit wouldn’t post about on social media, either, because it was something he and Victor had kept strictly in their home.

“Y-Yuuri, I thought this might happen, so I brought you something,” Guang-Hong said. He sounded nervous, but that was probably because of all the mixed hormones in the air. He hadn’t been exposed to omegas much, let alone omegas on the verge of heat with an overly protective alpha nearby. Still, he dug into the bag he had clutched under his arm, and withdrew a packet full of omega ration bars. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri murmured, as Guang-Hong set them down on the coffee table. They were bars designed specifically for omegas in heat, and were packed full of nutrients and minerals essential to assuring an omega’s health and energy. He already had some, but more was always better. He tended to eat a lot during his heats anyway, and he didn’t want Victor to have to leave the nest to make food several times a day. 

“Let’s go,” Leo murmured, as he grasped Guang-Hong’s elbow. He sounded tense, and looked even tenser. Yuuri didn’t blame him. It seemed pretty evident that he was an alpha, and even if he wasn’t interested in Yuuri, Yuuri’s scent was designed to attract him. Victor seemed very aware of that fact, if the way he stood stiffly between Yuuri and their visitors was any indication.

Somehow, Yuuri thought that maybe Leo was standing in front of Guang-Hong in much the same manner.

The trio of skaters left after saying a few pleasant goodbyes. Victor followed them out before locking the door and letting out a deep, unhappy breath. “Yuuri, come here.”

Yuuri stepped off the bottom step and wandered over to him wordlessly. Victor’s hands found a tight grip on Yuuri’s hips, which he used to drag Yuuri closer. He was letting out a deep rumbling noise as he bent to nose under Yuuri’s chin. He licked long lines over the marks he’d left on Yuuri’s neck, making Yuuri whimper. 

“V-Victor?”

Victor’s hands slipped down underneath the briefs to grip Yuuri’s ass, roughly shoving his shirt out of the way. His touch was undeniably possessive, and it made Yuuri arch. “You’re mine, Yuuri,” Victor growled. “I hate having other people see you like this, it irritates me. I have to make you mine.”

Yuuri shivered. His fingers scrabbled uselessly against Victor’s chest before gripping fistfuls of the shirt Victor was wearing. He pulled Victor closer, insistently leaning up on his toes for a kiss. Victor placated him, but only after he waited a moment for Yuuri to become truly whiny. 

His kisses were soft and chaste, and despite how good they still made Yuuri feel, he wanted _more._ Victor didn’t give in to him that easily, though, not even when Yuuri started licking at the seam of his lips. “Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered, tugging on Victor’s shirt relentlessly. “Vitya, kiss me properly!”

Victor smirked against his lips, and kissed him chastely again. “Do you want me, Yuuri?”

It was an odd question. He’d spent the last three days holed up in his nest with Victor; how much more obvious could he be? “Yes!”

Victor hummed, and squeezed his hands, making Yuuri whimper. There was heat coiling low in his stomach, and slick starting to run down his thighs again. Victor seemed to enjoy scenting it. “Good,” he murmured. “I want you to only want me. Marking you like this just isn’t enough for me anymore. I want you to be desperate for it, my pretty little omega.”

“I already am,” Yuuri whined. “Don’t you want me too, Victor?”

Victor kissed him again, just gently, making Yuuri whine in frustration. “Oh, Yuuri,” he purred, “there’s nothing else I want more than to completely and utterly own you.”

Yuuri shivered again, and let out another breathless noise. He fruitlessly pulled on Victor’s shirt, whining for attention. He was getting frustrated because Victor wasn’t giving in and kissing him like how he wanted, and it was making his instincts go haywire. Yuuri’s scent was suffocating the room, ramping up in volume to try and entice Victor into doing what he wanted. In any other situation Victor probably would have complied, but he was _teasing_ Yuuri now, trying to make him desperate.

He didn’t have to try hard.

“Victor,” Yuuri huffed, staring up at Victor sulkily. 

Smirking, Victor let his hands drift even lower. “Do you want me to make you feel good, Yuuri?” He purred, as his fingers dipped between Yuuri’s ass cheeks. “Want me to make you come again?”

Yuuri nodded, and stood up on his toes again to press small, wet kisses under Victor’s chin. It wouldn’t be long until his heat hit and he’d really be out of it, especially considering how aroused and on edge he’d been for the last day or so. He could probably only last another few hours before his heat was triggered, and he wanted to eat and shower before that happened. As much as he knew he’d love the feeling of being covered in slick and sweat during his heat, for the moment it was a little uncomfortable. 

Victor’s fingers pressing inside his hole brought him out of his scattered thoughts. They hadn’t actually had sex yet because Yuuri wanted to wait until his heat made his body more lax, but that didn’t mean Victor hadn’t done any exploring. His fingers knew exactly where to go to make Yuuri feel good, and without much prodding they found that little place inside of him.

“A-ah…” Yuuri tried to pull Victor closer, wanting more. He bit marks into Victor’s neck, repaying him for the ones littering his own body, and delighted in the pleased rumble Victor gave him. “If you do that, I’m going to…” 

“Go ahead,” Victor urged. He kissed Yuuri again, just gently, when Yuuri tilted his head up, and let out a quiet chuckle at Yuuri’s frustrated growl. “I want to watch your face when you come from my fingers alone.”

Victor’s voice was enough to tip Yuuri over the edge. He tensed up, his legs trembling as his back arched and he self-consciously hid his face in the crook of Victor’s neck. His cries were muffled, but they were still loud as he clenched around Victor’s fingers and let the burning feeling of his orgasm wash through him. Victor didn’t push him to show his face, not this time, and didn’t overstimulate Yuuri, knowing how painfully sensitive he had become.

“Hold onto me, Yuuri,” Victor whispered. Yuuri had barely complied with Victor’s order before the alpha was gently lifting him from the floor. He was set back down on the couch where he could ride out the after waves without falling to his feet, and watched Victor with a dazed look on his face.

When he’d caught his breath again, Yuuri spoke. “I’m going to go shower before my heat starts,” he said, his eyes fixed on Victor’s handsome face. “C-can you make something to eat?”

Victor leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Of course, Yuuri. Any preferences?”

Yuuri shook his head. It took him a moment to be able to stand, and only then did Victor turn to leave the room, but Yuuri stopped him.

“Yuuri?”

“Next time, you’re going to kiss me properly,” Yuuri mumbled, his cheeks aflame. “No more teasing.”

Laughing, Victor nuzzled against Yuuri’s hair. “Alright, alright! Anything for my Yuuri.”

“A-and wash your hands before you start cooking!”

 

Contrary to what one might think, Yuuri didn’t have that much overtly sexual contact with Victor during his pre-heat. Of course it was more than usual – two or three times a day – but it wasn’t as bad as one might assume. If he wasn’t resting in his nest, he was cleaning the house, and making sure everything would be fine during his heat. He had Makkachin to worry about, after all, and although Victor would be able to care for the poodle while Yuuri was resting in between rounds, that didn’t stop Yuuri from being concerned.

For what it was worth, a lot of what Yuuri did while he waited for his heat to start were things he did out of anxiety. He’d never spent a heat with an alpha, or anybody for that matter. He was used to building his nest, but he’d never gotten any cleaning urges or anything like that. He knew he wouldn’t really be able to do anything while he was in heat, or even be motivated to do anything, so he did as much as he could before it hit.

After he’d showered and scrubbed every inch of his skin clean, he put on one of Victor’s longer shirts and headed back downstairs. He could hear Victor cooking in the kitchen, so he took a seat on the couch and welcomed Makkachin onto his lap when the poodle jumped up.

He and Victor had considered leaving Makkachin with someone else throughout Yuuri’s heat, but they’d decided that it wasn’t fair to the poodle. Despite what people liked to believe, a heat didn’t make an omega completely mindless, and after they’d been sated their instincts tended to die down for a little while, just to let them recover. During that time Yuuri would rest and Victor would make sure Makkachin and the house were alright. Yuuri hated putting pressure on Victor like that, but Victor had assured him that it would be alright.

Makkachin’s fur was soft beneath Yuuri’s fingers. There were no knots in the curls, and hardly any dirt. Victor had washed him the other day so that he would be alright during Yuuri’s heat, which Yuuri was relieved about. He would miss taking Makkachin on walks and playing with him while he was in his heat, but he was pretty sure Makkachin wouldn’t often be on his mind.

“Ah, you’re down already,” Victor said, as he came into the room carrying two plates. “I didn’t hear you.”

Yuuri gave him a faint smile. He hadn’t been quick in the shower or anything, but once his skin was clean and his hair was washed then he’d wanted to get out. He liked being able to hear and see Victor, and that wasn’t possible while he was in the bathroom.

Victor passed him one of the plates he was carrying, and urged Makkachin off the couch with a soft command whispered in Russian. He took a seat beside Yuuri, and draped his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder. He’d only be able to eat with one hand while sitting like that, his plate balanced on his lap, but he didn’t seem to care too much.

While Victor wasn’t the best cook, he still did pretty well, and Yuuri always ate everything he made. He’d cooked a simple Russian dinner that evening, and it was full of things Yuuri liked, with extra rice on the side. It was the perfect meal for storing up energy, not to mention that it tasted good.

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked, as they quietly ate their meal. “Not long now?”

“Not long,” Yuuri nodded. He could feel heat simmering in his stomach, but it wasn’t painful. It was a feeling he knew quite well. “How can you tell?”

“You smell different,” Victor said. He pressed his nose into Yuuri’s hair and breathed in deeply once. “Your scent has been very compelling these last few days, but it’s starting to even out and intensify. It’s quite dizzying…”

Yuuri flushed. He supposed his scent had been so strong because he was around an alpha for the first time while in his pre-heat period. An omega’s pheromones were designed to draw in potential mates during heat stages, so it was no wonder that Victor was affected by them. Yuuri knew Victor wouldn’t be lured away from him anymore – though it had been an irrational instinct that brought forth that thought in the first place – so it made sense that Victor thought his scent was evening out, too. It would certainly ramp up again when his heat hit, but for now it was the calm before the storm.

After he’d finished his meal, Victor took Yuuri’s plate, and set it down on the coffee table. “Did you get enough to eat?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded, and nuzzled into Victor’s side. He felt oddly sated, like there wasn’t anything more in the world he needed. After all, aside from Victor, what could he possibly ever want?

Victor sighed, and pressed his nose into Yuuri’s hair again. He’d finished eating too, and used his free hand to rub soothing circles on Yuuri’s stomach. It helped keep the cramps at bay. Victor was surprisingly tuned into Yuuri’s pain levels, and although he never mentioned it, he always did his best to help Yuuri.

“You know, I’m a little nervous,” Yuuri said quietly. He glanced up at Victor when Victor hummed, and gave him a weak smile. “I’ve never been with an alpha.”

Victor made a small noise, and nodded in understanding. “It’s natural to be nervous,” Victor said. “It’s not… the first time I’ve been with someone, but this will be the first time I’ve spent with an omega in heat. I’m nervous too.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You are?”

“Of course I am,” Victor said. His voice was light, and verging on breathlessness, because he really was nervous. “I don’t want to disappoint you. I’ve never had someone I care about so much, and you’re putting your trust in me. It’s more than about mindless pleasure, isn’t it?”

Yuuri flushed. Victor’s nervousness was incredibly endearing, and it somehow made him feel a lot better. It made Yuuri feel like he was being treated preciously, and it made him warm in a way he never thought he’d be warm. “I trust you, Victor,” he said quietly.

Victor smiled, and pressed a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I know,” he said. “I won’t betray your trust. I want to make sure that you’re safe and happy, and that you don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll take care of you, Yuuri.”

To Yuuri, the way Victor spoke sounded like he was saying _you’re important to me and I’m scared I’m going to mess it up._ It was a reflection of Yuuri’s own worries, but even if he was nervous, Victor’s words were reassuring. He felt like that if he was with Victor, then everything would be alright. He’d meant it when he said he trusted Victor.

“I know you will,” Yuuri said, his voice soft, as he pressed closer to Victor. He believed every word Victor said, and knew that he would be fine during his heat. It was a feeling of safety that he’d never felt before, because Victor’s attention and Victor’s presence were an irreplaceable safety net. This heat would be incredibly different to every other one he’d had.

“Do you think your heat will start tonight?” Victor asked, as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. His hand was still rubbing against Yuuri’s stomach, and it was making him feel sleepy.

“Probably,” Yuuri whispered. He turned his face against Victor’s neck and breathed in his scent. Victor smelled calm, and gentle. He wasn’t letting his pheromones leak into his scent, or letting his scent become too overwhelming. It was enough to completely wrap Yuuri up, but not enough that Yuuri couldn’t breathe.

“How will I know?” Victor asked. “We still need to move the supplies up into your nest.”

Yuuri hummed. “I’ll do it just before it comes,” he said. “Probably… probably don’t disturb me when I’m doing that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s an omega thing,” he said with a small sigh. “Last minute preparations are kind of important, and I think that if I find something out of order or not when I left it I’ll get upset. I’ve never shared a nest with someone…”

“It’s alright, I’ll leave you be,” Victor said. “I’m sure I’ll be able to smell your heat anyway.”

Yuuri flushed, but nodded. That was true. His scent certainly would become quite different when his heat finally did come. He’d smelled other omegas when they were in pre-heat and heat, and even he was drawn to them. There was always just something about an omegas scent that drew in people – alphas especially – like nothing else. There was no doubt in his mind that Victor would be able to tell. He’d probably notice before Yuuri did.

“Are you sleepy, Yuuri?” Victor asked, as he kissed Yuuri’s forehead gingerly. “You can doze for a little while, if you want.”

Yuuri nodded, and closed his eyes. He didn’t know if Victor had meant he could sleep on him, but that’s what he was planning to do. He quite liked the feeling of Victor soothing his cramps with gentle rubs and Victor’s close, strong scent.

Dozing off was easy. He used to be too nervous to sleep around Victor, but he’d gotten used to it now. He preferred to have Victor close, and although his heart still raced when Victor slept with him, it was manageable. 

It must have only been a few hours, but when he woke, he knew his heat had started. His skin was prickling, and the hot feeling in his stomach was worse than it had been for the last few days. It was with a panicked jerk that he realised he hadn’t moved his provisions into his nest. He needed to make sure everything was perfect, and that no one had disturbed his things.

He extracted himself from his alpha, and huffed a little when his alpha tried to follow him. He needed to get the nest ready before Victor could join him in it, didn’t he?

Most of the food and water they’d prepared was stashed in the kitchen, and there was a bag of ration bars the other little omega had gifted him, so he gathered it all and proceeded to take it upstairs. As long as he had enough for at least three days, he should be alright, and it seemed like there was more than enough for the both of them.

After he’d set down everything where he wanted it and rearranged his nest just a little, he headed back to the stairwell. Victor had walked halfway up it, and looked a little guilty when Yuuri eyed him. He didn’t move any further, most likely just in case Yuuri wasn’t done, but Yuuri lowered his eyes bashfully, and tilted his head to the side, just a little. It was an act of submission, one he knew an alpha would recognise. 

And Victor did recognise it. He ascended the stairs and slipped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, and let out a comforting rumble. Yuuri nuzzled under Victor’s chin, and pushed back against Victor’s hands, trying to get Victor’s fingers on his skin. He was already leaking slick, and his thighs were sticky. “Alpha,” he whined, tugging on Victor’s shoulders.

Victor hummed, and pressed his nose against Yuuri’s neck. “Let’s go to your nest, my sweet omega. Don’t you want to show it off?”

Yuuri flushed. Rationally, he knew that Victor knew what it looked like, and that he’d already spent a lot of time in it. But omegas were viciously proud over their nests, and he craved Victor’s approval. A good nest would show that he could be a good omega.

Victor led him to his room with his hands on Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri’s nest looked the same as it had before, with a few adjustments and of course all the food he’d carried up on the bedside table. Victor hummed as he glanced over it, and pressed his nose against the back of Yuuri’s neck. “It’s perfect, Yuuri,” he said, evidently pleased, as he licked a teasing stripe over Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri shivered. His knees were trembling as heat shot down his spine, and if Victor hadn’t had such a tight grip on him, he might have fallen over. “Victor…”

In one gentle movement, Victor lifted Yuuri off his feet. “Hush now, Yuuri,” Victor said. “I’ll take care of you.”

Yuuri melted into Victor’s grip, and weakly pawed at Victor’s shirt. He could smell his own scent on Victor’s skin, and it was making his cock ache. He wanted more of Victor’s scent on him, too.

Carefully, Victor set Yuuri down in his nest, before climbing in himself. Yuuri squirmed, feeling too hot in his clothes, but he didn’t complain as Victor pulled off his shirt and undid his belt. Yuuri licked his lips a little, and stared unabashedly. Victor had a really beautiful body, and although Yuuri had seen it dozens of times, this was different. This time he could touch and stare to his heart’s content.

“This too?” Victor said, as he tugged at the hem of the shirt Yuuri was wearing. “I want to see you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri flushed, and nodded. He shifted a little when Victor’s hands slipped up his chest, and as seamlessly as possible he pulled the shirt off Yuuri’s body. It became another addition to the nest, but Yuuri suddenly felt too bare to concentrate on it. He drew his knees together, and hid his face behind his hands. He wasn’t far gone enough that he couldn’t feel embarrassed.

“No, Yuuri,” Victor said, as he gently pulled Yuuri’s hands away before kissing his knuckles once. “Don’t hide from me.”

Yuuri whined, but did as he was told. His stomach was starting to twist itself into knots as his heat spread through him. “Victor, hurry,” he whimpered, reaching out.

Victor pressed into his arms and didn’t waste a second before claiming Yuuri’s lips. His kisses were rough and controlling, like he momentarily forgot to hold himself back. His hands gripped possessive bruises into Yuuri’s hips before moving up to his chest. He rubbed his fingers over Yuuri’s nipples, and let out a pleased rumble with Yuuri whined. “Feel good?”

Yuuri nodded, and arched his back to press himself into Victor’s hands. “More.”

“Of course,” Victor hummed. He leaned down to kiss Yuuri again, and pressed his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri whined and opened his mouth for Victor’s kisses, uncaring of how wet his lips became. He clutched at Victor’s shoulders and let out a breathless whine when Victor licked across his lips. “I’ll give you everything you want, Yuuri.”

There was a tight feeling in his stomach now. Yuuri gasped and whined as Victor pressed more kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He sucked another bruise into Yuuri’s neck before moving lower, laving his tongue against Yuuri’s collarbones. He let out a pleased growl when Yuuri whimpered, and finally closed his mouth over one of Yuuri’s nipples. Yuuri jumped as a shock went threw him, and cried out. He gripped fistfuls of Victor’s hair and held his head still, squirming.

A little roughly, Victor pushed Yuuri’s knees apart. Yuuri let out a surprised noise when he was suddenly exposed, and tried to resist the urge to close his legs. Victor’s eyes were dark, and he licked his lips once as he stared. Yuuri’s thighs were evidently slick, and his cock was hard and red. Victor trailed kisses down Yuuri’s stomach, biting just a little, but completely bypassed his cock to lick at his thighs again.

Yuuri cried out at the sensation, twitching. His fingers tightened in Victor’s hair, but Victor didn’t complain. He seemed way too busy cleaning Yuuri’s thighs of slick, and if the low moans he was letting out were any indication, he was certainly enjoying himself.

“Victor, it’s dirty,” Yuuri whimpered.

“But you’re not pushing me away,” Victor teased, his eyes hooded. His lips were shiny with slick, and it was doing funny things to Yuuri’s stomach. He returned his mouth to Yuuri’s inner thighs, leaving open mouthed bites and kisses along Yuuri’s skin. “You taste so good, Yuuri. I can’t get enough.”

Yuuri whimpered again. “Victor, please.”

Victor hummed. “Turn over for me, Yuuri,” he said, as he pulled back a little.

Confused, Yuuri rolled onto his stomach, and let out a shocked squeal when Victor suddenly hiked his hips up. “V-Victor, what- a-ah!”

Victor made a low noise as he ran his tongue over Yuuri’s hole. He nudged Yuuri’s legs apart further and lapped up the slick Yuuri was leaking. “I’ve never smelled anything so addicting,” he groaned. He was getting rougher, biting a little, and it made Yuuri’s hips move like crazy.

Yuuri clutched at the bed sheets, panting. He couldn’t help but arch his back more, and cry out when Victor pressed his tongue inside. His cock was dripping against the bed sheets, and he was painfully hard. When Victor moaned against him, he couldn’t help but whine. “Victor, Victor I’m going to-!”

“Going to come?” Victor cooed. “Do you feel so good with my tongue inside you that you’ll come without me even touching your pretty cock?”

“Vitya…”

“Go ahead, my sweet little omega,” Victor urged. “Come all you want.”

Yuuri let out a pitched, strangled cry as he came. His cock spurted across the sheets as he muffled his cries into his pillow. Victor continued to lave at his hole through his orgasm, and even afterwards when Yuuri was huffing and trembling. 

Finally, _finally,_ Victor pulled away. Yuuri could hear him lick his lips again before he leaned over Yuuri, tilting his face to the side for a kiss. He could taste himself in Victor’s mouth, and it made his cock twitch. He was still as hard as before.

After kissing Yuuri again, Victor nudged him back onto his back. He could kiss Yuuri easier that way, which was something he took advantage of readily. Yuuri was pliant beneath him for the moment now that he’d had an orgasm, but he knew he would become even more riled up than before once he’d gathered his strength. 

Teasingly, Victor trailed his fingertips down Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri shivered at the light touch, and watched Victor with dazed eyes as Victor explored his body. It was a gentle exploration, like Victor was trying to memorise how he looked, and he waited a moment for Yuuri to catch his breath before reaching for his cock.

Yuuri whimpered, his legs twitching. Victor stroked him loosely, but the more Yuuri squirmed, the more vigorous he became. He hovered over Yuuri, pumping out enough pheromones to make Yuuri’s head spin.

“Feel good?” Victor asked again, but he sounded confident this time, like he knew exactly how good he was making Yuuri feel. 

“Mmm,” Yuuri nodded. He pawed at Victor again, and drew him closer for a kiss. Victor didn’t let up his hand movements. He teased lines up the underside of Yuuri’s cock and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head, making Yuuri moan.

After a moment, Victor suddenly moved away from him. Yuuri whined, wanting more kisses, but Victor moved down his body instead, and kissed around the base of his cock. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, and he let out another strangled sound when Victor finally pressed his lips to the head. 

“Victor…”

Victor trailed his lips down the side of Yuuri’s cock. “Your stamina is going to astound me,” he said, as he peered up at Yuuri.

The sight was almost too much for Yuuri. His hips were shifting restlessly, but Victor put a hand on his stomach to keep him still before he went back to pleasuring Yuuri. His mouth was wet and warm when he took Yuuri in. Yuuri cried out as Victor sucked at the head and used his hands to stroke at what he hadn’t put in his mouth.

Wet noises filled the room. Yuuri bit one of his knuckles to stop from making too much noise, and tried not to clench his thighs together. “Vitya,” he whined, as he clenched his fingers against his chest. “Feels really good…”

Victor hummed. He bobbed his head, his eyes shut, and carefully brushed his hair behind his ear. “Tastes good,” he murmured, when he took a breath. “Yuuri, I love your thighs. I want to mark every inch of them.”

Yuuri huffed, and turned his face to the side. His chest was heaving, and he knew he was probably flushed all over. The first few rounds of his heat were always tamer than the rest, but he thought that being with Victor would make that time fly by much, much quicker. He could already feel his mind starting so slip away from him.

Victor pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Yuuri’s cock again, and took the head back into his mouth. He seemed to know that Yuuri liked that best, and he rigorously sucked and licked until Yuuri was trembling beneath his hands. 

Carefully, Victor’s fingers trailed down under his balls to press at his hole. Yuuri jumped, but didn’t push Victor away. Victor shifted them around a little, moving Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders so that he could play with Yuuri’s entrance easier. The added stimulation of Victor’s fingers inching inside him made Yuuri moan.

“You’re so warm here, Yuuri,” Victor said, as he crooked his fingers. “I can’t wait to be inside you. I know you’re going to feel so good. Don’t you think you’d look pretty on my cock?”

Yuuri whined. He could smell that Victor was aroused, but he hadn’t even taken his pants off yet, despite Yuuri being completely naked. He seems too focused on Yuuri’s pleasure to take care of himself, and a little selfishly, Yuuri found himself pleased at that. He wanted all of Victor to himself, wanted all of Victor’s attention, even at the expense of Victor’s own pleasure.

“More,” Yuuri said, as he met Victor’s eyes. His voice was shaky, but he knew his flushed expression would tell Victor everything he needed to know. “I want more.”

Victor smirked, and gave Yuuri an innocent look, though his blown pupils betrayed him. He pressed in a second finger, and pushed them deeper, right up against Yuuri’s prostate. “I’ll give my sweet little omega everything he desires,” Victor purred, as he took Yuuri back into his mouth.

Yuuri’s orgasm came over him before he expected it. He arched off the bed as he came in Victor’s mouth, and if not for the way Victor moaned enthusiastically he might have felt bad about not warning him.

“Good boy, Yuuri,” Victor said, as he lowered Yuuri’s legs back to the bed and climbed back over him. “Feeling more relaxed?”

Completely blissed out, Yuuri could do nothing but nod and accept Victor’s kisses. Even with two orgasms he was still hard, and the heat in his stomach was getting worse. He squirmed against Victor, feeling Victor’s hard cock press against his stomach through Victor’s clothes. “Can you put it in now?” He pleaded, peering up at Victor bashfully.

Victor groaned, and kissed him harder. “How can you be so erotic?” He whispered, as he pushed Yuuri’s hair away from his forehead. “I want to fuck you, Yuuri.”

He whimpered, and pawed at Victor’s shoulders. “Please.”

In a rush, Victor undid his pants, and pushed them and his underwear down far enough to free his cock. He was bigger than Yuuri expected, and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare. Victor was red and leaking, and looked good enough to eat. He licked his lips without thinking, and reached out a hand to stroke Victor. The alpha felt good in his hands, and Yuuri’s omega instincts were instantly pleased with his choice of alpha.

“You look hungry,” Victor remarked. He sounded strained but eager, and watched Yuuri with a ferocious look in his eyes.

Yuuri’s eyes flickered up from his fingers around Victor’s cock to Victor’s eyes. “I am hungry,” he said.

Victor growled, and claimed Yuuri’s lips again. He was rough, and wasted no time before pushing his tongue in. Yuuri couldn’t keep up before Victor was going for his bared neck, biting dark marks over the ones he’d already left. “You’re driving me crazy,” Victor said, as he possessively bit another mark into Yuuri’s neck. “Your scent, your taste, your face. No one else is ever allowed to see you like this, Yuuri, _you’re mine.”_

He was nodding before Victor had finished his sentence. He let out a whine when Victor pulled his hand away from Victor’s cock, but he went quiet when Victor lined himself up with Yuuri’s entrance.

“Feel okay?” Victor asked. He looked impatient, but he didn’t move until Yuuri nodded. He slipped one hand under Yuuri’s knee and spread his thighs open a little wider before slowly pushing his cock in.

Yuuri jolted at the feeling of it, hiccupping on a gasp. Victor looked big but felt bigger, and he kept pushing until he’d slid all the way in. Yuuri was sweating by the time that happened, and he couldn’t stop his shivering. His eyes were fixed on the spot where they were joined, and almost in disbelief he slipped down a hand to feel where he was stretched. 

Victor watched him with more intensity than ever. He was waiting for Yuuri to adjust, clearly, but Yuuri could feel him shaking. It was a tight fit, but he was _in,_ and when that really struck Yuuri, Yuuri couldn’t help but go red.

Slowly, Victor pulled out, before abruptly thrusting back in. Yuuri let out a surprised cry as Victor’s cock pressed against his prostate. He grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets and tossed his head, utterly overwhelmed. The stretch of Victor’s cock hurt a little, but it was a good hurt. He released the bed sheets to touch a hand to his stomach, wondering if he’d be able to feel Victor. With how deep Victor felt, he thought he might have been able to.

Victor let out a growl, and thrusted again. Once he was sure Yuuri wasn’t in pain, he set a fast pace, and didn’t let up on Yuuri once. He spread Yuuri’s legs wider and held Yuuri’s hips as close to him as he could, pulling Yuuri into his thrusts. 

“Vitya, Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered. He felt too good to sit still, and squirmed against his nest, pumping out pheromones like they were going out of fashion. Victor pushed in harder, and rolled his hips, doing things to Yuuri that Yuuri could never have even dreamed of. There was a pressure building up at his entrance, and with a start Yuuri realised it was Victor’s knot.

“Yuuri, you feel so hot inside,” Victor said, as he leaned down to nip at Yuuri’s neck again. “You’re such a good boy for your alpha, aren’t you? Reacting so prettily.”

Yuuri whimpered, and desperately pulled Victor closer so he could kiss him. Victor was too preoccupied with pleasuring Yuuri to respond as much as he had before, but that didn’t stop him from claiming Yuuri’s mouth for his own again.

“I’m going to come, Vitya,” he panted, as his legs jerked. “Vitya…”

“It’s alright, Yuuri,” Victor purred, as he continued to thrust into Yuuri. He was hitting Yuuri’s prostrate with every thrust, and it was pushing Yuuri closer and closer to the edge. He didn’t even have time to think about his cock when his thoughts were so heavily surrounded by Victor.

When Victor thrust in and his knot suddenly caught on Yuuri’s rim, Yuuri came. He let out a high cry of Victor’s name, his nails dragging down Victor’s back as he jerked beneath his alpha. His come was hot and sticky between their stomachs, and the scent of his pleasure burst into the room in a frenzy. He could feel Victor’s teeth dig into his shoulder, making him _properly,_ and it made his breath catch again as his cock continued to twitch.

Victor only managed a few more thrusts before his knot locked him inside and he started to come. His teeth were still imbedded in Yuuri’s skin when he moaned raggedly, jerking forwards. Warmth blossomed in Yuuri’s stomach as a feeling of fullness unlike any other overcame him. He was still panting and sweaty when he finally came down off his high, but Victor was still growling brokenly, and thrusting his hips with every small tremor of his orgasm that ran through him. He was coming so much that Yuuri was sure it would leak out any moment, knot or no knot.

Eventually Victor loosened his jaw and licked clean the mark he’d left. He pulled back a bit, and rushed to coo at Yuuri when Yuuri let out a pained whine. Victor’s knot was still incredibly full, and there was no way they could separate for at least another thirty minutes.

“Yuuri, are you feeling alright?” Victor asked, as he smoothed back Yuuri’s hair and used a stray shirt to clean away the sweat on his forehead. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Yuuri shook his head, and let out a breathless whine. He wanted Victor to be closer, so he put up with the discomfort of moving while Victor rearranged them so that they were both lying down. “Feels good,” Yuuri whispered. He thought he would feel different when he was no longer a virgin, but he hadn’t really changed, had he? He just felt closer to Victor.

Victor’s fingers drifted over the mark he’d left, making Yuuri jerk. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, as he kissed Yuuri in apology. “We didn’t talk about this…”

They hadn’t, but Yuuri didn’t care. “I wanted it anyway,” he whispered. His voice sounded rough, and he dreaded to think what he’d sound like after his heat finally finished. “Do you regret it?”

“I never will,” Victor said with no trace of hesitation, “but I should have asked for your permission first.”

Yuuri hummed, and twisted so he could nuzzle against the scent glands on Victor’s neck. He knew his scent had already started to mingle with Victor’s, but Victor’s wouldn’t do the same with his until he bit Victor back. “I’m going to mark you next time,” he muttered.

Victor grinned. “I’d love nothing more.”

A pleased, tired smile touched Yuuri’s face. They weren’t even a day into his heat, but he was already so, so satisfied. “You’re a good alpha.”

Victor’s chest puffed up at the praise; it was an alpha thing. “And you’re my perfect omega.”

Yuuri smiled again. He was exhausted, but pleased, and for the moment his desperation had abated. He would be hard and aching before Victor’s knot had deflated, but there were other ways to get off, so he wasn’t too worried. There was no way he’d be able to think clearly after this.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Victor said, as if he could hear Yuuri’s thoughts. “I’ll make sure you eat and drink, so don’t worry about anything other than your pleasure, alright?”

He nodded, and did as he was told. If his alpha said so, then it would be true. He pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of Victor’s jaw again, before going boneless. He’d sleep really well for a short while before his heat made him desperate for attention again. Just before he drifted off, a sweet feeling rushed through him.

_I’m so in love with Victor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... this took so long to write QwQ I got completely burnt out a quarter of the way through it, and while I'm relieved it's finally finished, I'm so tired haha. I expected this to only be around 6k, but... it's a lot more than that ^^ I hope it was worth the wait~
> 
> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)


End file.
